five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Bracer's 3
Five Nights At Bracer's 3 is the third installment in the series, and a joke page. " After an unfortunate accident, Bot Entertainment went down the drain, but not everything died a long time ago. 5 years later, you, th''e ''player, has been kidnapped by Bracer, he wants you to play a survival "game". You must defend against Bracer and his crew, underground!" Characters Springbit - He has a dark green color and have multiple holes throughout his body, he is the only bot that can kill you and have a movement pattern. He can go to each room randomly and can go to either the vent or seal the tunnel on the left to prevent death. His jumpscare is him screaming while having bloodshot eyes and sharp teeth. Phantom Bracer - He is a phantom version of Bracer. He has no face and is replaced by red eyes and a smile. He has no movement, but if the player stares at a room for too long, the next time they pull the up the laptop, a close up of his face will appear, then Phantom Bracer will jumpscare the player. Phantom Exi - She is a phantom version of Exi. She has lost half of her face and has damaged holes throughout her body and part of her right arm is gone, revealing her endoskeleton, she has no movement, but if the player goes to the Blood Room and see Phantom Exi's reflection in one of the pools of blood, she will jumpscare the player. Phantom Slicer - He is a phantom version of Slicer. He is missing a large portion of his body and a large spike is in his stomach, he also has teeth, sharp teeth. He has no movement pattern, but if the player sees his shadow in Cave System, he will jumpscare the player. Phantom Sharder - He is a phantom version of Sharder. He has damaged cracks and holes all over his body and bares sharp teeth. He has no movement pattern, but if the player sees him in the Ventilation, then he will jumpscare the player. Locations Main Entrance Death Room Blood Room Main Tunnel Cave System Cave System 2 Cave System 3 Ventilation Parts Room Tunnel Network Nights Night 1 - This the easiest night as no one is active on this night. This can allow the player to get used to the story and mechanics of the game. Night 2 - Springbit and the phantoms become active with the phantoms only spawning in some intervals. This night allows the player to defend against Springbit with ease. Night 3 - This night gets increased in difficulty as Springbit is more active, the same thing goes for the phantoms and Springbit can get through the Ventilation much quicker. Night 4 - This night is difficult because the player needs to keep an eye out for Springbit, as he is really active, but the player needs to be watchful for the phantoms. Night 5 - This night is hard as of Springbit's "teleportation" to each room makes it hard to keep track of and the phantoms can distract the player while Springbit can go and kill the player. Night 6 - This night is the hardest and last night in the game. Springbit's '''EXTREMELY '''aggressive activity is impossible to keep track of and the phantoms aren't helping. After this night, an article is shown revealing a destruction of a cave. Phone Calls Night 1 - " Breaking news! Man/Woman has gone missing without a trace, this is one of - cuts off" " Hello, victim, welcome to your first night here. I'll be your instructor for you, so I'll show you the basics, there are 2 entrances, a vent and a tunnel, you must close either of them to protect you from "him". Unfortunately, I have to go, Good Luck..." Night 2 - " Police are trying to pin-point man's/woman's location, he/she is in great danger of being- cuts off " " Well, that was unexpected, well let me tell you something, we found a real bot that wants to "play" with you, so be watchful of him. Oh and by the way, don't mess up the bot. Night 3 - " Hello friend, I must say you are doing a great job, halfway through the week. Most of our vic- I mean visitors never made it this far. Oh I found something on the internet, it says this is a early suit of Drillbit and it says that he was not alone. He had his leader, Bracer and his friends, Exi, Slicer, and Sharder. Huh, that's something, anyway, see you later." Night 4 - " Well, you are quite the expert here, friend. I though for sure "they" would have killed you now. Yes, I mean there's more than one, well kinda, I found out this evening that the other ones haunt this cave system and scare the crap out of our visitors. They are quite the enemy, speaking of which, how's Springbit treating you? Bad? Good..., because you might get in the way. Have fun." Night 5 - " Hey friend, you have made it almost the entire week here, you must really care about your life, what are you important or something, anyway, I'm sure you will be dead tomorrow, so that i won't resort to "Plan B". Anyway, I'm sure that I'll don't have to resort to that. Bye." Night 6 - " I hate you, my friend, you know too much of my plan to murder more bad people, oops let that slip out of my tongue, but you will be dead because after this night, the cave will be destroyed by C4 charges I placed everywhere. Yep, that's Plan B, but hey, just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm evil, it means you got in the way. Goodbye, forever." Trivia I suck at release dates It unknown who is the person on the phone Its unknown how robots were able to construct tunnels and systems after just five years If there's one of these, and "Phone Guy" mentions plans about murdering more people, who knows how many of these systems are there Springbit was never found in the debris, meaning he is still at large I'm being fair for both genders When the description said that the player was kidnapped by '''BRACER, '''but in the game, he is a phantom. If I didn't mention this, the player survives in the end I'm gonna a bit of info on FNAB 4, there's going to be twist Despite having the cave destroyed, "Phone Guy" mentioned it would be more useful Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property